To prove that there is defect in the proximal tubule D1-like receptor of the renal dopaminergic system in subjects with salt-sensitive hypertension. Also, to demonstrate that there is a blunted response in urinary dopamine production during salt loading which is unique to salt- sensitive hypertension. Recruitment is ongoing.